


"I sincerely hope you're not smoking, English"

by queenC_13



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Smoking, peggy and angie living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy promised Angie she would never smoke, but sometimes when she's stressed out she can't help it. Angie won't find out... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I sincerely hope you're not smoking, English"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this headcanon on an ask in tumblr and it seemed like something really fun to write. Unsure of the characterization but hopefully it turned out okay. Also all Italian comes from google translate so sorry if it's inaccurate!

The first time she notices something, Angie only catches the faint smell of smoke and Peggy looking at her with a fairly guilty expression before Jarvis interrupts them and she can ask Peggy what she was doing. Angie has made it clear before that smoking will _not_ be tolerated--her whole family smokes and she gets enough of that at home thanks--so she sincerely hopes that Peggy isn’t doing that.

The second time she notices something is when they’re going to bed two nights later. Peggy stepped out after they had their nightly cup of tea, with the excuse that she needed to call Howard with a question on whatever secret spy case they were working on this week. 

Yeah, Angie tends to not ask too many questions about those.

But anyway, there Angie is, laying in bed watching Peggy go through her own nightly routine. They kept up the pretense of separate bedrooms for a little while, but once they made things official there was really no use for it. 

(The first time Howard came over and noticed he gave Angie a big high five. Peggy slapped him on the head for that.)

Finally she slides into her side of the bed and leans over towards Angie, giving her a lingering kiss, which Angie had been craving for the past few nights that Peggy was out late working. But wait, was that…

“Peg?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you been smoking?” Angie accuses, barely refraining bursting out in angry Italian.

“Of course not darling,” Peggy replies quickly, before rolling over with her back to Angie. “I’ve got to get up early tomorrow to continue on this case, so goodnight. I love you.”

“Yeah, you too English,” Angie quietly mutters, but still moves over to spoon her girlfriend because hey, she’s only human and have you seen her girlfriend?

The subject isn’t brought up again for another week, but that’s because Angie hardly sees Peggy. This new case seems to be brutal--work has been overflowing since they finally got Howard’s name cleared. Now instead of working for the SSR, Peggy performs missions under Howard, which usually provides her with good hours but considering the trouble that he gets himself into, Peggy finds herself working overtime more often than she’d like. And more often than Angie would like, for that matter.

Finally one night after Angie has a late shift at the diner, Jarvis drops her off at the mansion where she’s surprised to find a light on in the living room.

(At first she had been angry at Peggy for bullying Jarvis into driving her into the city, because she can do things on her own thank you very much, but now the two have fallen into a nice companionship and she looks forward to pushing his buttons on every car ride.)

She walks into the house quietly, wanting to try her luck at surprising Peggy--because it _will_ happen one day, even if her girlfriend is a trained spy--when she stops short at the sight before her. While the sight of her girlfriend usually causes many reactions, this is different.

Because Peggy is _smoking_.

“Lo sapevo!” Angie shrieks, _I knew it_.

“Angie!” Peggy gasps out, quickly looking for somewhere to put out the offending cigarette.

Not waiting for another response, Angie quickly grabs a newspaper from the side table and starts swatting at her girlfriend madly.

“Are you completely _pazza_?!” Angie tends to switch from English to Italian when she gets angry--you can leave the Italian family but the angry yelling can never leave you.

“Angie, I swear I don’t do it often, it’s just that I’ve been so stressed on this case and it helps me relax and-”

“Do you know how dangerous this is?” Angie continues like she hadn’t even heard Peggy speaking at all. “Besides it being disgusting, do you even know what Howard has laying around this house?! You could completely blow us up! I mean _Cristo_ , English.”

Peggy lets out a small laugh before covering it up with a cough and moves to bring Angie into her arms.

“The house is completely safe Angie, I swear. I made sure of it with Howard shortly after we moved in.”

Briefly Angie protests, before giving up and relaxing into her girlfriend’s arms. “You never know,” she mutters petulantly into Peggy’s shoulder. “He’s got all sorts of crazy stuff lying around everywhere.”

Peggy just shakes her head with a soft sigh, knowing there will be no arguing with Angie now.

“Just promise you won’t do it again, alright English?” Angie asks, leaning back to look Peggy in the eye. “For real this time.” 

“I promise,” Peggy replies, kissing Angie briefly on the forehead. “I’ll just have to find something else to help me with stress.”

Angie smirks, “Well if that’s all you need help with I can certainly be of help.”

The two laugh together and make their way up to the bedroom, the ashen cigarette now entirely forgotten.


End file.
